


日后一相见，呼我谪仙人

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Based on a traditional Chinese concept, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “你若真是我那按行自抑的故交，如今这般偷懒，日后传出，怕不是被天下人所耻笑！”却只见那青年瘫在地上，两腿分开，阳精并阴精从身后出，竟毫无愧色，以手执尊者袖说：“你不笑我，那我管他人作甚？”以致尊者大怒，正要好好教他不可堕真龙的颜面之时，却不成想才几句话的时间，青年竟已神游物外，巡爪哇国去了。蝙超修仙AU，双修play一发完。我发誓以后再也不搞这种稀奇古怪的东西了。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	日后一相见，呼我谪仙人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queensberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensberry/gifts).



> 大概就是一个真龙仙骨的超被卢瑟暗算，丢了所有的修为还成了人躯，结果被四处找他的已至登仙之境的蝙当作超的某个分出的神念化身捡了回去，却不料超因为吸收的灵气过盛身陷险境，如今看来，只有双修才有法可解了的故事……确认可以接受的话请向下阅读。

话说这蓬莱仙境，神仙洞府，一直以来曾经是无数文人骚客的遐想之地。古语有云，“蓬莱宫阙对南山，承露金茎霄汉间”，又有词作“问蓬莱何处，风月依然，万里江清”，即使是洒脱如李白也一度诗曰：“玉浆倘惠故人饮，骑二茅龙上天飞。”可见世人对这蓬莱仙境之遐想到底是何种的瑰丽梦幻。

可是如今，倘若你走进这神仙洞府，目之所及，耳之所闻，却又未必是诗歌中那般的如画仙境了。

“唔、呜呜……肚子，肚子却是要涨开了……你只晓得说什么让我忍住，这等事却要我如何忍得？”这么说着，呻吟着，断断续续，在这如梦般的仙境中发出此等淫邪之声的，竟不是来自他处，而有这蓬莱山最高的紫竹峰峰顶，那素来以离群索居、与世隔绝，纵是在向来不重情义的仙人中，也以石心木肠、冷若冰霜闻名天下的登仙尊者蝙蝠韦氏的云端洞府。虽然在下了禁制之后，所能接近此处者寥寥，但是倘若真的有人能够听见，是一定会疑心——这蝙蝠尊者如今，却又如何有了今天这般情投意合的缟纻之交？

或许，二人之间的关系倒也未必如我等所料的那般情投意合。然而无论如此，姑且先让我们把镜头移近，看看这仙家清净之地，又发生了何等骯脏苟且之事。

只见那洞府深处，一密室之内，符箓满地，却画的是一地的阵法，在阵法的正中央，一伏一跪，立有两人。其中跪于阵法之中，正在那趴伏之人身上精心耕作的，是一黑发碧眼，相貌堂堂之辈，虽则在行这阴阳交汇之事，周身穿戴却甚是整齐，身姿高大之余，倒是愈发显出仙人如圭如璋，玉树堆雪的不凡气度来。他的眉眼是那种极锐利的，一举一动之中也显得此刻是何等的从容自在。

然而趴伏在地上，正在承接仙人享用，无能为力，只能大大地敞开双腿，周身赤裸，唯有为了支住身体耸起的胛骨可以看出青年体型是何等的优雅纤长。比起身上的仙者来说，他的余力很明显也比对方来得要更少一些，才又是几下撞击，那青年就又咿咿呀呀的，发出不堪忍受的呻吟之声来。

“行了，布鲁斯……布鲁斯！你叫我怎生忍耐得住，啊！”这么惊叫了一声的年轻人被身后的仙人猛地一拽连在他颈间项圈上的玉链，于是在身体被迫拔高之时，那仙人之阳具也就在他的身体内撞得愈深愈重，于是几番交合之极，青年便发出了阵阵无法忍受之哀声，全身颤抖之际，却又垂下了身子，一面用肩肘住摇摇欲坠的身形，一面断断续续地对着他说。“你却为何要这般逼我，布鲁斯……呜，布鲁斯！”他大概是因为刚刚被操得狠了，以至于在身体抖动的同时，被人猛地翻身却毫无反抗，只是任由对方咬破食指，在他的胸前画了一个符型。

“你今日必须随我练这阴阳相合的最后一重心法，卡尔-艾尔。”这么说着，将青年强行拖至腿上，随即便又没有问过对方所想的便再次徐徐动起了腰部的蝙蝠尊者阴着个脸说。“既然是修炼，哪有这种时候说什么忍不住的道理。”

“你说得倒是轻巧，怎、怎么不自己试试这是哪般感受？”青年这么说着，迷迷瞪瞪地睁开了一双眼，一边挣扎着，却又一边想要搂住面前男人的脖子，他大概是那种在性爱时尤其喜欢讨得对方亲吻甚至是爱抚的类型。然而修行之时，却又怎做得了此等亲昵温存之事？

知道此刻面前的青年不过是寻常人身，却又因体内龙髓作祟，已逾千年天生仙骨所带来的浑厚功力，如今再行这阴阳相合，温养修为之事，必然不会令其好过。龙本性淫，又岂是他错。所以虽然口上的管束甚严，蝙蝠尊者至少在一个起落之际，眉眼稍稍松动了些许。当那男子真的伸手搂住其脖颈肩臂之时，亦不曾错开。

许是因为和这尊者相处久了，再加上平日里，尊者对他倒是素来没什么脾性。即使是偶尔修炼走神一声怒喝，落到最后却也是雷声大雨点小，所以这青年如今看得这蝙蝠尊者似是神情稍有松动，便乘胜追击，想要以口舌贴于尊者的唇瓣之上。然而尊者本来允他搂住自己的脖颈，便也只是怜他一介凡人之身却要受这阴阳交合之法的痛苦，故而在此等小节退让些许。然如今看到他居然真的得陇望蜀，吃到了甜头便要卖乖，却也是怒从心起，便以一掌拍于青年男子之臀部，只听得那男子“啊！”了一声，原本停于尊者腿上的两股登时缩起，却又忘了体内正夹着的是蝙蝠尊者的阳具男根，便又听得他小小地断吟了一声，登时身体松开，那原本还绷着几分力道的身体便变得更松，更软。那肉体落回之时，便也是吃得阳具更深，更重。

“啊……”这么软在尊者臂膀里的男子不由得小小地呻吟了一声，明明身为男子，此刻却只见那二者接合之处竟不由得沁出了一点湿滑的液体来。想是有阳具塞住入口，还有液体溢出至此，里面在方才的撞击之时到底已成何种泥泞之态，恐怕除仙人外，倒也无他人所知。

“不、不行了。”这一次。他贴着蝙蝠尊者的脸颊，半歪着一边的头，对着他的耳朵轻声细语地讨饶着说。“我真的好、好想射。”他这么说着，两条腿的肌肉却也像是为了防住射精一样地绷紧，却又因为此刻更多地夹住了尊者的阳具而微微颤抖。“我，我……不行。呜！呜！”

最后的两声惊叫，全是因为尊者随便探手摸去，那饱满结实的胸脯上，早就已经习惯了被人触碰的乳尖便已徐徐站立了起来，只见他那玉石般圆润的肤色间，霎时染满的是一片情动的红色。

“你既不肯随我诵念心法，又不肯忍痛吃苦，这功法最后一重，到底要我怎般予你？”

“我本就不想要这功法的最后一重。去当什么真龙哪有现在这般有意思。”这么说着，青年男子却又悄悄睁开一只眼睛，只是望着尊者的脸色，既然看不出喜怒，那么他就大着胆子猜测他是不怒。于是干脆又摆起屁股，那体内又湿又软的小穴，也登时有如活了一般，开始慢慢吸允起仙者的肉棒阳具来。

“干脆不如就这般做下。”这么说着的卡尔眯起眼睛，低低地笑着，伸长了颈子凑到了尊者耳边柔声道。“最后一重的心法可以等有空再练。现在却是春宵苦短……”

我今早想你像是这般操我便已泄过了两次身。他这么说着，又在尊者身上不着痕迹地动起了他那结实有力，白皙流畅的腰肢。每次一动，却都是主动要用体内那结肠和直肠间最为敏感的关口去夹住尊者挺拔的阳具之巅。只见他这么几下，却又身体颤抖地发出了几声低低的呜咽之声，欲液坠得越多，却也是笑得愈发地讨人喜欢。

蝙蝠尊者既是成了仙人，倒要不要来亲自看看我刚刚说的到底是真话还是谎话啊？

这又令尊者停住了片刻，眼神在面前青年身上扫动了些许，当他握住青年手腕之时，许是以为自己终于勾得尊者意动，便只听得那青年咯咯一笑，却还没来得及再同尊者调笑几句，便又觉得双腕一痛。

一道将他两只手腕紧紧捆到了一起的禁制便已经被蝙蝠尊者绘制完毕。

“我今日同你做此等之事，卡尔-艾尔，不是为了贪欢享乐，而是纯粹为了援你救你。如今看来，你倒是本末倒置，混淆了两者的前后之分。”这么说着的尊者冷着个脸色，说起话来的语气也堪得上是一句旁观冷眼。而当他再次钳住了男子腰部，逼迫他正在不快之时又感到股间那插在自己身体里的物事愈发涨大之时，青年终于无法忍受地再次发出了无法控制的哀切之音。

“现在，照我教你的运起心法，”这么说着的蝙蝠尊者缓缓闭合双眼，两股真气自他丹田而起，却正是阴阳交合大法第一重的起手之势。虽则百般不愿，但是骑于他身上之青年却已在过去的许多时日里学会了要如何少讨苦吃……

于是在低低的呻吟声里，久未运行的阵法便又重新绽起了盈月般的光辉……

要说这修仙之道也有天赋之分，上等者形正神明，天元一气；中等者灵心慧性，不世奇才；虽也有手拙口夯、气不入骨者，然而能入这仙境修习者，莫不是修仙人间的良才美玉。我今天终于入了出窍，他明天便要分神。在这灵境中吸取日月之精华，若是再遇上点大机缘，说不好就可以做到一步登天。

然而即使是一步登天，凡人也终究还得是一方凡人。纵是修仙千年以来的第一神童，年纪轻轻便已化神，如今，更是已入登仙之境的蝙蝠尊者，想要继续精进，也需得是天天修炼，不比那天上遨游的神龙，一次吐息之间，便又有了几分修为的精进。

这卡尔-艾尔，实际上便是如今修仙界尚存的最后一条真龙。要知他本是天生地养，自那盘古开天以来就诞于这天地间，又经黄帝炎帝的逐鹿之战，由蚩尤那可斩天地万物之一斧，方诞出这世间绝无仅有的神龙来。

这真龙朝起山水间，暮宿白云边。只要不了几日，便可口吐人言，加之以天地唯有他一龙，耐不得寂寞，于是又化得人型，遁入这凡尘人世。待得众人得道，方知真龙在天，又不禁感叹“道生神，人修仙”，天生地养竟无需天劫便可至此境，实在是让人心生慕羡。可谁料想，这向来喜欢游走四方，到处寻友之神龙，却又在数年以前突然失去了踪迹。

这修仙者的数年，诸位看官有所不知，又比不上我等凡人之一日。若是闭关修行，那么哪怕是一纪之数亦不过弹指一挥间，做不得什么大事。只是神龙生来便无需修炼，闭关修行更是闻所未闻。所以虽然也有人说真龙大概是又寻到了某些趣事乐不思蜀，可是那登仙者的大能，与卡尔素来交好的蝙蝠尊者却不禁疑虑在心。

要说这蝙蝠尊者，此处倒是也要多费几分笔墨，却原来他不只是登仙者中的第一人，更是在当年出窍之期，主动堕入魔道，受人唾骂千余年，直至仙界剿魔，里应外合，众人才方知原来这蝙蝠尊者正是和真龙约好，要入这群魔之间寻万世太平法。如今魔界既灭，蝙蝠尊者回归仙道，又因此事与着那天上神龙情深意笃。

如今，既神龙不见，身为他至交好友的尊者又岂能等闲视之？

只是，送信的纸鹤折了一个接着一个，所送之信皆石沉大海，曾经神龙送给他的通讯的鳞片干脆显出了十二裂痕。尊者早出晚归，却仍然不知去何处觅。

那个青年，也正是在一日尊者返回蓬莱之时，却在蓬莱的入口处捡到的。

看年龄不过二十余岁，探灵根不过是寻常凡人。如果不是因为尊者看到他伏在海滩上晕过去的模样，怎么看怎么都和那光风霁月的超人尊者有着七分相近的话，他也断不会像是这样心软接近。然而，青年的脸才一露出来，尊者心中便是一阵惊涛骇浪。

那鬓若刀裁，眉如墨画，温文尔雅，如掷果之潘安者，不是真龙化身，又是何人？

可是若他真实的话，看这岁数，未免也来得太轻些。况且尊者从未见过神龙少时模样，两人推杯换盏，卡尔却也总是从容有常。“你这般事，若我看来，不如这般……”说起话来的样子总是如成年男子般的处之泰然，又何时露出这般青年青涩中透着几分稚嫩的面庞来？

莫不是……可这仙法游遍全身，却又探不出半点真龙血脉。倘若当真是他，化作青年，怎会一点血脉踪迹都不留？可如果此人不是，又怎会一切都如此恰巧，甚至连卡尔化型时素来习惯留下的一道龙形瘢痕都在心口同样的位置上？

无论如何，此人都和卡尔关系匪浅，若不是真龙真身，也当是他分出的一个神念化型。蝙蝠尊者绝不能就此轻易地放走他。布鲁斯既打定了这个念头，就带了他回到自己洞府，一切收拾完成，却给他在偏门侧室安置了一张小床，凡人生活所需用品，也在须臾之间准备完毕。蝙蝠尊者且在自己洞府中修炼一阵时日，待得青年人醒，再细细盘问他也不迟。

然而这一不迟却牵扯出诸多的“迟”来。

尊者方睁眼时，本还在想突然靠近了自己的青年人是为了何事而来，却不想一睁眼便见到那青年伏在他双腿上满面桃花，问其人言一概不知，只是扭动身躯，竟直直地就要撞入尊者怀中来。“何方妖孽，竟敢在此造次！还化作超人尊者的模样，不想活了吗？！”虽然此番呵斥，但是被一道念力猛推至墙上的青年却对此一概不绝，只是呻吟着挣动双腿，向着他一路继续靠近。即使是下等淫魔，也不应在如布鲁斯这般的登仙尊者面前这般造次，怀着这样的疑心，布鲁斯又再度靠近了他些许，然而一搭住他手腕上的筋脉，蝙蝠尊者又不禁悚然一惊。

原来这青年瀚海中所蕴之灵气，已在不自觉中涨过其神念而有余。这男子又非修仙之体，以凡人之躯强受此等灵气，怪不得刚刚色如春晓，面若桃花，哪怕是如今倒在地上，挣动的双腿也有液体正在从其中潺潺泌出。又正如凡物成精后到那雨露之期，因着体内受本念的欲火催动，再加雨露时最易受天地所感，故而精气绕体而行，最终却泄于淫爱之处。

可是青年既非妖邪，又非仙人，况且这雨露蓬勃毫无征兆，如果要按前人记载，唯有那万中无一的炉鼎之体……

念及至此，尊者当即正色，双手搭于青年两肩，一股意念便注入到青年混沌的灵台之中。“汝之凡心摇摇欲坠，若不想坠入魔道，便随吾速速诵诀。”当即把清心净意的十二口诀悉悉传授。怎料想青年人本已在一片朦胧之中，欲火却又烧得要紧，灵台灵气便如暴风卷席，即使强行操控，也如小儿执辔，尚不及螳臂当车之功。须臾，便听得那青年口出哀声，在地上捂腹翻滚，那汗也是越流越多，竟有如山间溪流，浸湿了一身青色的罗衫。亵裤之间，只见一硬物高高顶起，滚烫炙热却是无处宣泄。“痛煞我也！痛煞我也！”只听得青年这么喊叫几声，又滚落至尊者面前，满面哀色，却又不敢似先前那般身体贴附，只是以脚勾尊者鞋腕。淫水溅落，尽湿衣衫。如今若不尽快以阴阳交合法引其泄身，怕是那已饱吸灵气之丹田便要顷刻间爆体而亡。

蝙蝠尊者深叹一声，既觉得纵是卡尔神念化型，也绝不该可怜至此，又想到如今这青年人与卡尔平日神态有着八分相像，他见他此番已是心如刀绞，怎生能继续见死不救。然而如今仙府又有何人可助其渡过此关，唯有轻解罗衫，盘腿而坐，又将那与卡尔有着七分相近之男子置于身前。只见那男子霎时有如哀哀幼犬，身体摆动不止，竟不需尊者指点，便自行寻着那阳具坐来。只听得一声哀吟，尊者便觉得青年身下小口吮住自己男根，却是好个又吸又挤，只是恨不得能当时便取得尊者阳精便去。然而阴阳交合术最忌出精，需得一个法式走完方能泄进炉鼎之身。这也就是为何诸多修仙道者，其中不循良善，偏行邪门歪道者，最好研究的便是一夜御得七女，金枪不倒之法。

尊者少时曾入魔道，虽对此事不甚上心，却也知阴阳之术最忌得此事，当即虚空画得一符，贴于男子腹上。青年顿时挣扎，却是因这锁精之术而苦痛难当，只得开口求他速速解开，又用那紧致穴口吞阳具数次，竟是想令尊者心神大乱，以致符箓解开。尊者一掌拍于其下臀叱道：“胡闹！”那穴口反倒吮得尊者更紧。

这整整一夜的颠鸾倒凤，却是让这青年苦不堪言。只得尊者让他跪就跪，让他伏就伏，几次双腿酸软无力为继，却只能被强行托起腰肢又遭阳具贯之。待到天明之际，其躺于尊者身下，男根颤颤，虽灵台仙气已全入尊者体，然体态赤红，倒是活生生一个淋漓尽致，香艳十足。又微动双股，求尊者曰：“予了我吧！”尊者方施咒毕，解开禁致。于是青年阳精如涌泉而出，伴之以尊者阳精入腹，就这般直直地晕了过去。

待到青年渐醒，尊者又细细盘问他的来历去处，却不料其对于此一概不知。想带他去卡尔洞府验明真身，却又因那进门的信物鳞片已失灵性以致无从进入。便传他几句修行法诀，只想似这等凡人之体，稍加练习，便可补灵气吸收过快，唯有行阴阳之法将其传于他者方能保得性命之缺漏。却不料三日之后，尊者返回仙府地界，却见那青年在床上再度口吐哀声。

“我教你的三种修行之法，你到底练了几种？”

“不记得到底练了几种，只是……只是如今这番实在是难受的紧。”这么说着，青年又攀住尊者之手，哀哀求道，“好尊者，便救救我吧！”尊者无法，便又施阴阳交合法，待到法毕，问起口诀修行，竟一概不知。却唯有尊者行阴阳术时所念之事记得甚牢，令这尊者又气又笑，“你若真是我那按行自抑的故交，如今这般偷懒，日后传出，怕不是被天下人所耻笑！”却只见那青年瘫在地上，两腿分开，阳精并阴精从身后出，竟毫无愧色，以手执尊者袖说：“你不笑我，那我又管他人作甚？”以致尊者大怒，正要好好教他不可堕真龙的颜面之时，却不成想才几句话的时间，青年竟已神游物外，巡爪哇国去了。

于是一来二去，如此这般。纵是蝙蝠尊者百般不想，这青年却还是霸其洞府，要不得三日两日便求尊者救命。饶是求欢时百般唱喏，只是恨不得指天发誓绝不这般，三日后，尊者返回，定能从床上捉起这无耻小贼。要知这尊者即使是登仙之时，渡九重天雷，却也没有哪次如这青年般令其头痛。及至一日这青年又从他房中摸到超人尊者留于他的鳞片，无意曰：“咦，这不是我身上的东西，怎么落到此处，还出了这般的裂痕”，蝙蝠尊者又才想得新法，下次行交合事时，一面助他调养内息，一边逼他诵低阶心法，令真气从青年手指流于鳞片之上。待鳞片因真主滋养，恢复如初时，尊者如释重负，忙携青年至超人尊者昔日所留洞府。大雪环绕之间，又有神龙所捏泥偶对其细细检查了一番，便回禀于尊者。

“这般的情形，大抵是因为超人尊者被封住全身修为之后，日月精华之灵气，却仍试图注入这凡人躯体。蝙蝠尊者试想，卡尔方诞生时修为并不高深，故而其灵台所养之灵气亦薄薄数缕，待得修为精进，精华所需者渐多，其吐纳万灵便也来得更快。是为超人尊者虽已是出神入化，其修为前进之速亦未慢下半分。如今，尊者以凡人之躯吐纳仙者灵气，是以寻常修仙法门救他无用。也亏得您是登仙尊者，经受得了他此等灵气传送，几番疏导，才不致爆体而亡……不过此等境况也是唯有此次吾才听闻，回溯超人尊者千年经历，竟也难得依据……”

“吾竟未觉其身中禁制。”

“这禁制如此毒辣，像是上古传下的缚龙之索，却又与寻常禁法不同。如今想来，也唯有自西方来的光头大仙，素来欲啖吾主之肉，以登无人之境，怕是……”

“晓矣。然此番卡尔如身陷囹圄，纵是我欲与那秃子大战三百回，也无法安心令其在洞府等我。需得寻一法令其恢复真身，方可无后顾之忧。”

这又令泥偶沉吟半晌，俯于尊者耳边细细详谈，却原来是一个破而后立，榨卡尔醒时所积灵气，又逼其供养，直至最后，“掘地三尺有清水出”，一旦咒破，缚龙索自断矣！细细算来，倒是与仙界取用鼎炉法何其相似！

至此，蝙蝠尊者便又教这青年卡尔修行口诀，日日与他阴阳相合，督其修炼。也不知是否是因卡尔此前从未行这般修行苦练，竟常常偷懒，只是想在尊者身上快活，却不想付半点苦工。动腰浪叫唯他最欢，一至念诀便萎靡不振。于是蝙蝠尊者不得不想了数法，甚至到不得已处，还需钳其身体几番袭入，偏不许绝顶，如此往来几番，教他背上几句。下次查考时，竟又已忘了大半。到如今，尊者欲行最后一重心法，助其破而后立时，已不知二人欢好过了几番时日。

现今，卡尔又被尊者下了禁制，于是百般挣动，却偏偏一点阳精亦不可出，阴精渐旺，便只听得二人结合处传来水渍般的淫水之声。他素来不喜欢吃这等苦，便又搂着尊者脖子道。“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，我肚子好涨、好涨。这次就不要再练了吧！下次，下次一定！”然而蝙蝠尊者心意已决，所以卡尔愈是这般叫，他愈是屏息凝神，只想着如何要运行阴阳相合之术，胯下男根涨得硕大，倒是让卡尔吃尽苦头，在他身上乱动，又在咿呀呻吟时泄了很多的精。待到头靠上尊者肩背，又低低求他说。“我不想做什么真龙，只想同你欢好。你这般待我，我肚子涨得厉害，身体甚是想射。你若是真心怜我，何不取了我的禁制？你我快活三五个月，再做这等事也不迟。”尊者却训他道：“哪学的这等话！不三不四，净学妖人惑乱人心之言。”便看得卡尔一下咬住嘴唇，眼角涨得愈红，却又当真挣动不开。只能在尊者动腰时叫得越发大声。

然而你听这尊者岸然道貌，不近人情，可是谁又知他当下也是道心大乱。如今想来，他初时愿意对青年出手相救，又与他行交媾奸淫之事，盖因尊者心慕超人愈久。如今若是超人回归真身，自是不需尊者再同他阴阳相合。两人便也要重成莫逆之交，却可谓君子之交淡如水，别说亲他近他，只是略微多言几句，都少不得要思量甚久。而当下卡尔却几番求他，又言自己相合术八重练得不甚仔细，不若再给他些时日，再来破这九重禁制。蝙蝠尊者又怎生不愿？可是回身一想，却又觉此时若是听从卡尔所言，日后忆起怕不是愈发无面见人，解开禁制之事也越不愿为。念及此，又不顾卡尔哀声，愈发大力地抽插，在心里念起九重心诀。

这趴在地上任他宠爱的卡尔，如今看到蝙蝠尊者主意已定，却又不肯就此罢休。于是在几次摇臀而上，行吐纳之法，试图以色侍人，动其道心之余，却又悄悄朝着房间一侧，阵法之外的地方渐渐爬动。原来想的却是一旦到阵法外，此番修行便彻底告吹，于是尊者便只能遂卡尔意。虽然处罚责骂是免不了的，但是能和尊者多上几日的欢好。他贪恋尊者情爱时对他的怜爱贪恋得紧，竟真的动起歪脑筋，开始朝一侧靠去。为了让尊者不察，又假意诵诀，随尊者动作呻吟哀叫，挺起的小腹顿时因这阴阳相行而软成一滩，阴精愈涌如女子。几番之后，便觉得气力全无，只觉得就连魂都要被蝙蝠尊者插了出去，既是如此，却还在迎合动作，只觉两股间一片酸麻，阳具胀痛已不可赶。又故意嘟囔着“不行了”、“布鲁斯，你要操死我吗，布鲁斯”，“啊……呜呜，啊，那儿，啊，我要射，我真的想射，布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”之淫词秽语。待到机会一到，手却突然朝阵法外探去，眼看身子也要就此歪倒，却被尊者眼疾手快钳住腰部，一把拖回！

既然如今偷偷逃走的计划已不可成，于是卡尔便愈发暴露了本性，诀也不诵，只是在尊者身下挣动哀叫，从“求求你了，射给我吧，射给我吧，布鲁斯”再到“我真的要忍不住了，我真的要忍不住了，你非要这样操死我才行吗，布鲁斯”地嚷个不停。尊者冷笑：“看你此番模样，倒还留得几分余力。”于是便诵咒更快，待到第七次阴精潮出，卡尔却连半分起身之力都不得，更不论两手缚在一处又酸又胀，于是这次再被人按在地上，像是被猛虎占享的羔羊之时，却也不再费心挣动，只是那么哀哀地叫着，然后每当尊者进上几寸，就又有更多阴精涌出，却是果真像那涌泉之穴，欲潮蹿涌，只觉天地间只剩下这侵犯着自己的男根阳具。再问他话，也是不答，低声哼哼着，那从开始便不曾射过的肉棒也涨得要紧。

“若是不想再来一次，就好好同我一起诵诀。”这么警告着的尊者再度动腰，只觉得卡尔在他身上抖动不已，别说那穴口湿如涌径，便说他的面孔，也是瞳孔扩散，神志恍惚，连眼角都已经因这操干变得生生发红。然而几番催促，他闭口不言的决心却比解脱还大，急得尊者再次重重一碾。只听得一声尖叫，那瘫于地上的卡尔竟然生生流下了两行泪来。

“你流泪做什么。”心情烦躁却又对卡尔又怜又爱的尊者这么教训他说。“你以为我又愿与你做此等事吗？见你如此，我岂不心痛？”这么说完，再动阳具，便见得那男子流泪愈胜，却原来是灵台几近，神志不清。于是尊者便急急教他口诀，尊者诵得一句，卡尔便跟得一句。几番下来，待卡尔真的念诵熟练，能够在尊者命他提臀动摇之时乖乖听话，又过去了半个时辰。

待到最终三尺已至，涌泉俱出，尊者顿觉怀中所拥之人绝非凡体，乃是仙人之姿。却又觉自己满身大汗，竟比与魔道相斗还要累人。挥手解除禁制之后，莫说卡尔阳精喷涌如流水，便是他自己便也忍不住将那阴穴射了个满满当当。待抽出时，还有浑白液体混着阴精徐徐流出，瘫在两人身上，宛若失禁一般。

尊者又垂头看了那在他怀中紧闭双眼，早已睡去的卡尔半晌，终于还是没忍住以唇碰其眼睑数次，低声剖白心意说：“你倒是好，这番事后可以推说不知此事，并非汝愿。可我与你亲近如此之多，又如何避得过这许多心动来？倘若日后相见，我待你态度古怪，绝不是为了此事怨你。只是，唉……你当年曾问我渡劫所见幻象者何，我不愿说，你却怪我。如今……倒也是难逃的一道劫数了。”

这么说着，尊者起身，竟往屋外而去。却原来他想到待卡尔恢复，定不想见尊者守在身前。况且尊者采补真龙之气，亦觉心神大乱，若不速速炼化，定会令道心不稳。只见他盘腿坐下，数次诵诀，满脑所想却俱是卡尔春情。几次入定而不得后，却又听到屋外有人行走，忙作修行样，以免二人相见，更觉羞惭。却不料此人接近后，不仅未同尊者相谈，却又俯在他腿上，如二人初次在这卧房所行之事般，褪去了尊者衣裤！

“卡尔，你这是做什么！”一声怒喝，尊者心下大乱，却不知道是否是禁制未解，待得睁眼，却发现原本抬起之手被卡尔紧紧握于掌下，想要推开而不得。再看到那已恢复而立面貌的男子舔着嘴唇，竟像是要细细品鉴尊者胯下阳具……

“快住手！”尊者再次呵斥他说，一面调动全身真气，将这无耻之徒震开，却见得男子舔了舔嘴唇，露出嬉闹的神色说，“怎么，我年轻时候吃得，现在却吃不得？”又与寻常的卡尔无二。然而一想此人竟拿此等之事在自己面前取乐，尊者忍不住怒火中烧：“放肆！”他叱道。“卡尔-艾尔，我救了你可是为了此等之事！你莫不是还有哪里没有治好，或者是在哪里撞坏了脑子！”

“昔日我听有仙人者因凡心大动被打下天庭，还觉得不过是什么可笑传闻。如今看来，这滋味倒确实比当什么真龙来得更好。”这么说着，男人却又咧嘴一笑，也不管尊者意愿，就要吻其耳侧。尊者即不愿他这般，却又私心愿是如此，以至于当他一路亲到尊者嘴唇时尚不及避开。于是男人愈发寡廉鲜耻，贴着尊者的身体低声说。“你刚刚操我操得紧，我下面那处却还湿着，里面俱是你操我出的阳精。既然你也没有入定，不如你我同赴巫山，先庆祝一番再说。”令着这尊者好气好笑，怒道：“你倒是打得好主意，以为我会同意。莫要觉得你我行了这事我就是亏欠于你，哪怕你是真龙在天，也不得这般地羞辱人。”偏偏卡尔修为恢复，他推开不得，于是只能愈发闷气。

“你以为我被封之后，混沌中一路行数百里，直至晕倒在你洞府门前是为哪般。”这么说着的卡尔却已经跨坐在了尊者的双腿之上，那软哒哒湿淋淋的穴口却一下子贴上了尊者已经勃起的阳根之上。他既已动起了身体，尊者便更觉卡尔逼得甚紧，可是偏偏，这男人却又放缓了语调，低声地求他说。“既是你教我的行这等好事的快活，那现在再说什么你我没有情份也忒是无理。你既与我是肝胆相照的金兰之交，那这种时候我不求你帮我，还有谁帮得了我呢？”这么说着却又像是讨好卖乖似的，主动在自己的阳具上面画了个禁制。“你待会儿便是怎么操我都好，”便只听他在尊者耳边低低诉道。“若是再逼我，我就用你的剑鞘当玉势捅进去。反正我也只是要同你享乐，”这么说着，臀部又动，却堪堪令穴口停在那已经饱胀到蓄势待发的阳具之上。一下一下，有着没落地让它在穴口蹭动着。许是这样做的久了，卡尔竟开始无法克制地呻吟了起来。“求你了，嗯？”

尊者看着那在他面前故意瞪圆的一双蓝眼，怒极反笑，捉住了真龙的腰部说：“好，我倒要看看你下面嘴上说的倒是能比上面的甜上几分！”

于是这洞府间再度响起那淫靡之声不提。至于尊者与真龙日日欢好，阴阳采补功力大增，直到最后两个人终于想起要事，一起追着那西边的光头大仙砍了半座山的事，便成了后话了。


End file.
